


A Deal of Bases

by crowleys_demon_lover



Series: A Deal of Bases [1]
Category: crowleys_demon_lover
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann makes a deal with and he takes advantage of a vulnerable girls needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

Ann stood at the crossroads waiting. She was told to get what she wanted, she had to make a deal, sacrifice her soul to hell after ten years.  
Looking around, she wondered how long she would have to wait.  
"Hello darlin', I don't usually make deals with young, innocent virgins but the king of hell doesn't pass on the rare. What can I do for you?"  
Ann turned to voice that had spoken behind her; the demon looked mature, maybe early fourties with receding dark hair and a beard she had to resist to touch.  
She looked over his body, past the dark tie and shirt, to his round, well-fed belly.   
Taking a deep breath, she put herself out there. "I want to make a deal."  
"Well obviously, why else would I be here? Now, what would you like?" Crowley asked.  
"I ... I don't want to be twenty-one and and still be a virgin, I want to make a deal to lose it."  
"Well, I can help you with that," Crowley said with a smile.  
"That's what I was told." Ann started to feel unsure when Crowley's face remained unchanged. "I'll help you, I will take your innocence and be gentle, as long as you do as I say."  
Her mind and body started fighting between being scared and hesitant, and curious and eager. Slowly, she nodded her head and agreed to his rules.   
"You're aware that the deal is sealed with a kiss?" The demon's eyes flashed black.  
"I know ... I ... you," Ann stuttered, scared by the eyes.  
"I can smell you're fear; do you know that does to a demon? Time to seal the deal," he stepped forward and grabbed the back of Ann's neck, damp with nervousness and fear.  
Her inexperienced lips stayed still, trying to decide whether to try and kiss back or fight against his hand. Crowley pulled away. "Kiss me back and open your mouth."   
His voice scared Ann into obeying him; she stopped thinking about being scared and did what he told her to do. She kissed him back and opened her mouth, holding her tongue still as his massaged hers.  
She was just getting brave enough to participate, when Crowley pulled back, suddenly.  
"Congratulations darlin', you've reached first base." With the click of his fingers, the demon vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Ann standing alone at crossroads.


	2. Second Base

A week later, Ann lay in bed, thinking about how she hadn't hear from Crowley. When would he complete the deal? He wouldn't let it linger for ten years would he? She was scared about seeing him again, but her fear was mixed with eagerness. She didn't even know how to summon him; she guessed she'd have to wait until he decided to pay her a visit.  
She only had to wait a week until he made contact. Awaking to find paper pinned to her bedroom door with an address and a note reading:

Be at this address at 1.30 this afternoon and not a minute later. Do not make me punish you, you agreed to do as I say and I intend to make you keep your word.

A cold shiver of fear ran down Ann's spine; she was starting to think maybe she'd made a mistake but what did he mean by 'punish her' if she was late. By the demanding feel of the note, she was pretty sure that she did not want to find out.  
The watch on her wrist told her she had an hour to get to the address, so she quickly took a shower and headed out, arriving at the address five minutes early.  
Ann stood in front of the gates, staring up at the mansion. Crowley lived here?   
There were two guards either side of the gate and the uneasy feeling she got made her pretty sure they were demons. There was no hesitation; they opened the gates without questioning her and led her up to the huge wooden doors, which opened on their own.   
Inside, she looked around and ahead to the giant staircase in front.  
"Crowley's waiting for you. Third door on the right," one of the demons ordered.  
Ann followed the instructions and knocked on the door, scared of what was going to happen to her, what he was going to do.   
"Come in, darlin'," his English accent called from inside and she let herself inside.  
She looked around the room; dark curtains framed a large window behind a desk, a bookcase, from floor to ceiling, running the length of the right wall. In one corner on the left side of the room was a bar with bottles on shelves and in the corner at the other end was Crowley, sat in a large chair, mostly shadowed. "Come here," he ordered and Ann obeyed.  
When stood in front of him, she could still see only a little of him, in his dark suit in the shadows. In his hand was a glass with golden liquid, which also had a strong smell.  
He leant forward and handed her the glass. "Drink this."  
Ann took the glass and looked at it. "I don't drink," she told the demon.  
"And I don't care, I told you to drink it," he ordered, frightening her a little.  
She nodded both to Crowley and to herself and drank the drink in one go. The hot liquid burnt her throat and made her cough. It was sharp and she hated the taste.  
'I'll be gentle,' his words rung in her ears. "I thought ..."  
"I'd be gentle? Let me tell you something, darlin', never trust a demon," his voice held mockery. "Now get undressed until I tell you to stop."  
Ann hesitated. No one had seen her naked before and she wasn't sure she was brave enough to stand naked before Crowley, even though the thought of him naked aroused her.  
He stood up and walked behind her, pulling her head back by her hair.  
"Ow!" She yelped and felt his hot breath on her neck. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now take off your clothes." His voice was calm but had a threatening edge to it.  
Crowley let her hair go and walked back to his seat, resting one leg on the other, waiting.  
Ann started by removing her coat and nervously took off her shirt. She could feel his eyes on her and her reaction surprised her, she wanted him to look at her, to see her naked.  
She took off her trainers and pushed them to the side as she fumbled nervously with her belt. "Turn around," the demon ordered and when her thumbs were hooked into her trousers, he added, "slowly."   
Ann pulled her trousers over her bum and bent over as she pushed them down; through her thong, Crowley caught a brief glimpse of her cunt and could the dampness on the material.  
"Stop and turn to face me."   
She obeyed and her eyes focused on what she figured was his cock, straining against the fabric of his trousers. "Now turn in a circle and put your clothes back on."  
He got up and went to the bar, pouring himself a drink and watching her dress.   
"Stand there and stay there, don't move," he ordered and placed his glass on the bar before moving to stand behind her, close enough to feel her bum against his cock.   
Crowley moved his hands round and up over the front of her shirt, his hands resting on her small tits, no more than a handful, which was fine by him. He pressed her against him and began to rub her through her top, and not gently either.   
Ann tipped her head back, resting it against his shoulder and bit her lip through the intensity. Her body wasn't used to being to being groped and squeezed, especially in the rough way Crowley was doing it but despite the pain, she craved for more.   
"Ahh," she couldn't hold in the moan and when Crowley heard it, he let go of her and walked away; he wasn't going to let her enjoy herself just yet. She turned and looked at him, her face painted with an expression of disappointment and fear at the realisation that she'd enjoyed it. Crowley sat at his desk and started shuffling through papers.  
"Leave now," he instructed, without lifting his head to look at her.  
"Will I see you again soon?" He snapped his head up in surprise; it was extremely rare that someone actually WANTED to see him. Ann looked from him down to her feet.  
"You will see me when I decide, now go," he ordered and moved his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.  
Ann walked to the door and let herself out. Walking down the corridor, she couldn't help but wonder how she could be attracted to someone she was so scared of. And why did he keep stopping? Was he doing it on purpose, knowing she wanted more? But the question that bothered her the most, that drowned out all her other thoughts was, what will happen next time?


	3. Third Base: Part One

The next time Ann had to wait for Crowley to meet her, it took nearly a month; three whole weeks and she was getting annoyed. 'Five weeks. I could have lost by now if I hadn't agreed to let him take it. Maybe I should just get someone else to do it.'  
Apart from being annoyed, she was also doubting herself, wondering if it was something to do with her. 'Maybe he didn't like what he saw. How much longer is it going to be?' She rolled her eyes, standing in front of the steamed up mirror, after a shower.  
'SOON' the words appeared on the mirror, written through the steam. Ann screamed and ran out of the bathroom. How could he do that? Then she remembered he was a demon, he could do anything.  
The following night, she was thinking about the last time she was with Crowley; he was rough with her, but it felt good, recalling his hot breath on her neck, making her toes unwillingly curl and the memory of his erection straining against his trousers made her flustered.  
In fact, she was so flustered that she decided to break her part of the deal and head out to find someone else. "Screw the deal, I can find someone and lose it tonight," she muttered.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the English voice behind her made her yelp in surprise.  
Seeing his face, a mix of fear and anger spread through her. "You can't just show up when you feel like it, I won't be used."  
"And what makes you think I'll listen to you, darlin'? I believe our deal was the other way around," Crowley came closer.   
"Well, I want to end our deal, I'll still be a virgin at twenty-five at this rate." She wasn't sure arguing was the right thing to do. Especially when Crowley grabbed her chin.   
"If you break our deal, you'll regret it. No one breaks a deal with the king of hell," he hissed and Ann started to tremble, scared. "Have you forgot what I said fear does to a demon? In two days time, you WILL come to me and you WILL keep our deal." The demon let go of her chin and added, " don't make me come and get you or you will not be leaving until it's me who's satisfied." He vanished after clicking his fingers for effect.   
Ann sat on the sofa and bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling; she was so scared, she didn't know what to do.   
Two days later, she'd made up her mind. She wanted Crowley but knew she was more likely to be frightened than enjoy what he'd do to her, and being frightened was a feeling she didn't like, so she stayed sitting on the sofa, curled up and anxious.  
What was about him that was so enticing? He must have had lots of women.  
Three hours later, she headed out of the room and walked straight into the demon, or the king of hell, as she'd recently learnt.   
"Cr...Crowley," she stuttered, terrified by the look on his face.  
"I warned you!" He grabbed the top of her arm and within seconds, she was in what looked like a hospital operating room, restraints attached to a stretcher and on the operating table, a paddle, a blindfold and other things she didn't recognise. She tried to head for the door but Crowley stopped her and closed the door by just moving his finger in a certain direction. He stood in front of her, loosening his tie.  
"Please don't strap me to the bed! Please, I'm sorry!"  
"You should've thought of that before you disobeyed me." He tried her wrists together with his tie and ordered her onto the stretcher. "Get on your hands and knees and stay on your hands and knees." The demon grabbed the back of Ann's t-shirt and ripped it off, then reached under, ripped her trousers open and pulled them, the tearing of material echoing.   
She was bent over on her hands and knees, trembling with terror, which was badly turning Crowley on; he used both hands to rip open her underwear and throw them over his shoulder. Standing in front of her, he grabbed the blindfold and put it on her, pulling it over her eyes. Everything went black, but she could sense Crowley still in front of her and felt him put a finger on her lips. "Suck it."  
Ann opened her mouth and Crowley put his finger in; she closed her lips and sucked on his finger, using her tongue, making him hard.  
When the demon was satisfied it was wet enough, he pulled it out and Ann heard him move away.  
Stood behind her, Crowley kept his eyes on her cunt as he placed a forefinger at the entrance. "Don't move and don't make one ounce of noise, do you hear me?"  
She nodded her, not knowing what to expect and when he pushed his round, chubby finger inside her, she whimpered in pain, trying to hold in the noise.  
"What did I just say to you?!" He shouted and grabbed the paddle, hitting her rear with it.  
Ann took in a deep breath and held it. "Now shut up," he growled, pulling his finger out and pushing it in hard again. She was so tight around his finger, he was getting harder and his cock ached from being restrained by his trousers. Crowley took his finger out and replaced it with his thumb, using his finger to flick and rub her. She tensed and threw her head back, still feeling the pain of his thumb inside her.  
"I said don't move!" He hit her rear with the paddle again; the loud slap echoed round the room. He could feel her getting wet around his thumb and knew she was resisting to enjoy the feeling so he decided to make sure he made her succumb to the pleasure.   
Ann felt the bed move slightly as Crowley put his hands on the bed and leaned forward.  
She started to feel really anxious when she felt Crowley's hot breath on her cunt; she'd never had these things done to her before and didn't know how her body was going to react. She was already fighting her hardest to ignore the odd twinges of pleasure that were working through the pain.   
The king of hell put his tongue at the front of her and very, very slowly licked her from front to back. He heard her take a deep breath and smiled to himself.  
"I've changed my mind, darlin', feel free to make all the noise you want." Ann shook her head and Crowley shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to make you then."  
He was saying all this while his face was still against her, so his breath was filling her; he went back to licking her and she couldn't stop thinking how he good was at it. Every thirty seconds, he took his tongue away and used his rough and rugged beard to scratch her cunt and thighs, letting her juices spread over his face. Still no noise, but her breathing was getting heavier and more rapid. "Atta girl." She wouldn't be fighting for much longer.  
Crowley pressed his tongue against her but this time went one step further and pushed it into her. She could still feel the bearded sides of his face against her thighs and, mixed with his tongue, she ran out of steam and gave in. "Ahhhhh!"  
"My ego needs more than that," he rubbed his chin back and forth and bit her left rear cheek, causing a yelp but not of pain. "Louder."  
Tongue inside, he used his finger to tease her clit and then replaced his tongue with the same chubby finger, this time, curling it inside her. "Oh...my...! Crowley!"  
Ann screaming his name nearly made him cum in his trousers but he pulled himself together and focused of Ann, who was beginning to twitch around his finger as her moans grew louder. Crowley had seduced enough women to know when an orgasm was the wiggle of a finger away. He pulled his finger and she heard him walk around, stopping in front of her.  
Bright light blinded her as the blindfold was pulled off. "Why did you stop?"  
"I believe I said you weren't going to leave until I was satisfied," he pointed to himself. "You disobeyed me, you don't deserve satisfaction. Now get off your knees and sit on the bed."  
Ann did as she was told, feeling sore from the intrusion of his fingers. She looked at him and again, her eyes fell down to the erection, trying to break free.  
Crowley followed her eyes and smiled, pushing his hips forward. "Now I'm going to show you what you will be doing next time. To me. Stay on that bed and if you so much as move, you'll get the paddle again," he pointed at her. "Wouldn't want that now, would you?"   
"But I thought next time would be-"  
"The final base? Touchdown? I am not satisfied, and I won't be fucking you until I am; you won't be leaving until I am. To get fucked, little girl, you have to earn it. Now sit and watch."   
She obeyed and her eyes focused on his hands undoing his buckle and trousers. He pushed the front of them down and released his cock, that was hard and swollen. Ann had never seen one before but she guessed to be so big was rare.  
Crowley curled his hand around it and pushed up, tugged down, moved his thumb in a circle over the tip. After everything he'd just done, it didn't take him long to cum; he threw his head back and cried out, "fucking hell!" as he shot his load onto the floor.   
Ann watched him pull his trousers back up and he walked towards her, grabbing her and kissing her. She figured she might as well throw herself into it and held onto the unfastened belt, pulling him closer. When he probed her mouth with his tongue, she didn't hesitate this time and wound her tongue round his. Still without underwear, she started to moisten up again and Crowley smelt her. He stepped back and pointed to the chair against the wall.  
"Sit in that chair and don't move until I come back."  
"Come back? What do you mean? Where are you going?"  
"I'm the king of hell, I have work to do darlin'," Crowley chuckled. "And you're staying here, remember?" Ann stared at him, wide-eyed and he shouted, "how many times do I have to go over this?! You are not leaving until I am happy!"  
He turned and headed to the door, opening it by waving his hand across the air. Before he left, he gave her a little wave. "Kisses."  
Ann was left sat there, wondering how he could go from being calm to being angry, and straight back again. It used to scare her, but now she realised it was starting to turn her on.


	4. Third Base: Part Two

Hours later, a demon came into the room and pulled Ann up from the chair.  
"Where are you taking me? Where's Crowley?"  
"He's busy and has instructed her to put you somewhere ... safe," he grinned.  
She was pushed into a room that resembled something of a prison cell, only without the bars.  
"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Ann cried out.  
"Tough shit," the demon snapped and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.  
She went and curled up on the bed, her body heaving with sobs. "Please Crowley, save me."  
Two days passed and each day, she was given meals but wasn't spoken to.  
"Please!" She begged but was ignored every time.  
Ann started to wonder if Crowley was leaving her while getting satisfaction elsewhere.  
She had tried for nearly three years to get a boyfriend but no one seemed interested in and now, even the king of hell had lost interest.  
On the fourth day of waiting, the door opened and Ann looked up to finally see Crowley.  
The only thing he said was, "now, where were we?"  
He stood in front of her and began to undo his trousers, jogging Ann's memory of what he'd instructed her she was to do.  
Once Crowleys trousers were around his knees, with his boxers inside them, Ann nervously reached forward. As she folded her hand around his cock, the heat from him heated her hand, intensly; he closed his eyes and leant his head back.  
She moved her hand back and forth, just like she'd seen him do and heard him groan quietly.  
Gently tightening her grip, she increased the speed of her hand movements and looked up when she heard Crowleys voice.  
"I want you to wrap your lips around me," he sat on the bed, next to her. "Get on your knees and suck me, lick me."  
Ann did as he instructed and moved her face to his groin; she rested her hands on his thighs and scratched as she placed her lips at the tip of his cock and slid them down. She took in as much as she could and when she moved her head back up, she placed her tongue against his foreskin and ran it up the length of him.  
Crowleys hands grabbed her shoulders and clenched them, obviously pleased with how she was doing. She sucked and sucked until the taste of salt invaded her mouth; she looked up at him to see if this was the end.  
"No, not yet," he gasped and she continued.  
A few minutes more of teasing the head and licking his length and Ann felt him twitch and squeeze her shoulders even harder. When she tried to pull her head away, he pushed it back forwards, erupting into her mouth. She cringed at the taste but followed Crowleys hint to swallow as it seemed he wasn't going remove his cock until she had. "Not bad."  
"But not good," Ann sighed and looked at the floor, standing.  
"I never said that." Crowley stood and fixed his trousers. He raised her head by pushing it up by the chin and kissing her. She kissed him back and swore she could feel something more than just a kiss, something beneath the surface; maybe it was just wishful thinking.  
He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I'm very satisfied. You may return home now."  
"Crowley," Ann called out and he turned.  
"What?"  
She didn't know why she'd called him so she just stared. He stared back and tried to ignore the battle inside him, the emotions he didn't know if he wanted or not. Deep down, he knew the answer and Ann watched him turn and leave, finding herself in her bedroom, at home, only seconds later.


	5. Recap and Refresh

For the next two days, Crowley locked himself in his office. Crowley remembered what it was like to have emotions and being a demon, not an angel, he was still capable of having them.

It explained the thoughts flooding his mind.

'Of course I'm gonna think I'm feeling something, I haven't had sex for years. And even if I were, what's the point? After this is over, I won't see her for 10 years. 10 years! But why, when I seal a deal, do I think of her? No! I'm the king of hell, I do not see more than just a soul, just a deal and I'm gonna prove it!'

The next day, Crowley zapped himself to Ann's apartment.

She turned round in the kitchen and, when she saw him, she dropped the bowl she was holding.

"It's only been three days, is it time to ... you know?"

"'Fraid not Darlin', I have something else planned. Follow me," he left and headed to the living room.

Ann found him sat on the table, in front of the settee and sat down, opposite.

"Now, I think we both need to release some tension after the other day so we're going to go over what you've learnt, with a few extras."

She nodded and sat back.

"We're going to turn the tables; you're going to take control."

Ann gulped and Crowley just grinned.

'See, nothing,' he thought to himself and spoke aloud. "I want you to tell me what you want."

She thought how she'd never seen him naked but he'd seen her; she wanted to see his round belly in the flesh, wanted to run her hands through the chest hair she'd seen at the top of his shirt.

"Out loud," he interrupted her thoughts.

"I want to see you naked and ...run my hands," Ann reached forward, loosened his tie and rubbed the top of his chest. "through the hair on your chest."

"There's a time and place for that and today isn't it. Anything else?" Crowley asked.

"I want to kiss you and ...and use my hand on you," she thought to work through the bases.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, leaning forward.

All of the sexual lessons Crowley had given Ann had boosted her confidence and she threw herself at him.

He didn't know what turned him on more, the smell of the fear she used to have or her taking control. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her back, rolling his eyes when the bottom of her hand moved in circles on his cock, through his trousers, making him twitch and grow.

Pushing her shoulders gently, until she had pulled away and was leaning back on the settee, he lifted her top up to find her bare underneath; 'forget removing it,' he thought as he grabbed the material and tore it down the middle, spreading it to the sides. "Now?"

"I want you to massage me, pinch and bite my ...nipples," Anna said, a little embarrassed.

"Obeyed," he replied and put both hands on her tits, he face between, while still sat on the table.

Both hands moved in opposite circles while his mouth worked on her nipples.

"Do you want me to lick your cunt? To taste you and nibble you?" Crowley growled, getting carried away without realising. It really had been a long time.

"Yes, please yes," she answered, heavily.

He dropped off the table onto his knees and slid his hands down onto her hips, round to the back of her trousers, pulling them and her pants down her thighs, over her knees and down to her feet.

He then grabbed under her thighs and pulled her toward him until she was on her back, her cunt in the air.

When Anna felt Crowley's hot breath on her most tender spot, she stretched her hands as far down as they could go, into his hair and onto his shoulders.

He leant forward and nuzzled her, breathing in her arousal and used his tongue to flick her nub again and again, as fast as possible.

"Ahhh!" She burst into an almost scream. "Holy shit!"

Chuckling, the vibrations shot straight to her core; he closed his mouth and started to hum, making her legs twitch with blinding passion in his hands.

Crowley opened his mouth and slid his tongue over her nub, between her lips and pushed into her entrance and, feeling her tighten around it, he knew this would be over quickly; that wouldn't make him stop though.

His beard replaced his tongue and scratched her from back to front, juices spreading through his beard.

"Cum ...cumming!" Anna panted and shouted, spurring Crowley on to graze his teeth on her clit and gently rolling it between his teeth, pushing her past the edge and into extacy.

He pushed his nose into her, inhaling her and as he did, her cum ran over his lips and soaked into his beard. Pulling back to rest on his heels, he hadn't realised he'd cum himself. That didn't stop him from looking at her, legs spread, panting and wanting to bang her into next week.

That wasn't what bothered him; what bothered him was that he wanted to hold her and kiss her and make sure no one else ever did.

Crowley stood up, his cum going cold against his cock.

"Clean yourself up, I'll be watching you and I will take you to the final base when I think you're ready," he told Ann with as little emotion as possible.

He did't make eye contact or kiss her cheek but just disappeared, moving himself into his office.

Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he ran his hand over his face, feeling his beard still damp with Ann's juices.

He threw his glass against the nearest wall, glass and scotch exploding everywhere.

'Bollocks!"


End file.
